Peach's Sleep Over
by jjjuyt
Summary: Peach is bored and calls up her friends. Almost none of them are available. The ones who are hangout with her and things get steamy.


Peach x Zelda

Peach is bored and calls up her friends. Almost none of them are available. They hangout and things get steamy.

It was a normal, beautiful day in the mushroom kingdom. And while Mario was off on a karting vacation, Princess Peach decided she would stay and look after the castle.

"I wish Mario would be safe. Goodness knows what could happen to him on the dangerous courses the drive on!" Peach said in a concerned tone. "But I best not worry, I guess I'll have to occupy myself in another way until he comes home."

She pulled out her top of the line mushroom kingdom cell phone and scanned through her list of contacts.

I could invite Daisy over, she said to herself, but I'm sure she and Luigi are doing something together today. *sigh* They are such a cute couple. Hmmm how about if I invited Rosalina! She is always very fun to have around. Oh wait. She has been busy with all of the Lumas up in her space observatories. Dangit.

She continued to scan through her contacts until she found Zelda at the very bottom of the list. Peach and Zelda never really hungout much until one time when they met at a library and had a perfectly fun conversation about the most random of subjects. She decided that she would call Zelda to see if she wanted to come over for some tea or something.

A really loud Legend of Zelda theme plays through the halls of Hyrule castle.

"AAAAHHHH!" Zelda screamed as she fell to the floor from her bed. She felt her head. "Hmm, I must have fallen asleep reading again." She put away her book and reading glasses (which nobody knew she needed) and quickly picked up her phone.

"Hello? This is Zelda." She said.

"Hey Zelda," Peach said energeticly and adorably, "I was just wondering if you wanted to come to my castle this afternoon to hangout and stuff, we haven't talked in too long."

"Well, Link is here, so he could take care of the castle. Sure Peach, I suppose I could come over for the day."

"Awesome! Thank you. Mario is on another karting trip so I thought we could just get some girl time in you know?"

"Yeah, I guess so, I'll be over in an hour or so."

"Ok, see you then."

With a click of a button from either end, the call ended. Now Peach had to get things ready, while Zelda just had to get out of her pjs and take a shower before going anywhere.

Peach had decided that this was going to be a sleep over with just themselves to make for fun conversation, and they could probably play some games or something else as well to make up for any spare time.

I wonder where Zelda is, Peach said to herself. It's been an hour and a half, I wonder if she has gotten herself into any trouble.

Peach then thought that she may as well just call her up to see where she was.

"Hello? Zelda, where are you?"

"Oh I'm so sorry, I fell asleep while I was having a bath, but I'm heading over right now." *click*

Well, I guess I shouldn't have worried. She assured herself. But how is she getting here?

Whew! That was too close! Princess Zelda thought to herself as she closed her erotic literature book, put it down on her night table, and to recollect herself from the amount of excitement that book gave her. Well I guess I really should be going. And where did I put my panties? Oh nevermind there they are, haha.

As she went to pick them up, Link knocked on her door and she quickly kicked them under her bed.

"Come in!" Zelda shouted

Link peered into the door quietly and stared at Zelda as she stood there waiting for him.

"You look beautiful Zelda," Link observed. Zelda blushed.

"Oh Link, I love you. But can I ask you to take care of the castle for me today? I have an afternoon of plans with Princess Peach from the mushroom kingdom today and I thought you could just stay here instead of running around Hyrule field and such."

"Sure thing my love," Link said as he gave Zelda a warm, embraceful hug as his hands wandered lower onto Zelda's rear.

"Anyways Link, I had better get going." She pulled away from Link smoothly hoping that he didn't notice her lack of panties when he felt her rear.

"Yes princess, have a good day."

And with that, Link exited the door and Zelda quickly snatched her dark purple panties and used Farores Wind to teleport to the Mushroom Kingdom right outside of the castle.

Princess Peach sat on her balcony waiting for Princess Zelda's arrival. She up at the clouds as she saw karts hang gliding over the castle.

*sigh* I do love days like this. I am surprised that they are flying so close to the castle though I must say. Hey! That cloud looks like a mushroom, and now it's a one-up mushroom! Wait...why is the cloud turning green?

Suddenly a green light bolted down out of the sky and there appeared Princess Zelda in front of Princess Peaches castle.

Of course! I forgot she could do that, haha. "Zelda! I'll be right down!" Peach said excitedly, and ran down the halls of the castle to the front door to meet her friend.

The doors were pulled open by two good toadstool guards and then Peach and Zelda were standing face to face.

"Hello," Princess Zelda said professionally.

"Hi," Peach said with a load of excitement. "What's the first thing we are gonna do?" She asked with a look of excitement in her eyes.

"Uhm...I dunno, I kinda figured that you would have this all figured out by the time I got here." Zelda giggled.

"Well, how about we...OH! I GOT IT!" Peach squealed. "Follow me!"

Peach grabbed Zelda's hand and pulled her through the castle at running pace and Zelda had a hard time keeping up. Soon they stood in front of the whole kingdom on the tallest balcony of the tallest tower of the castle.

"Isn't this just beautiful? The whole kingdom, and to think that it all belongs to me!" Peach stated bewildered. "I really do love this place. The citizens are amazing, I have the coolest boyfriend in the world, the food is stupendous, and everything is just simply perfect!"

"Yeah, you really have it going for you Peach. It's the same for me as well, but I have real people as citizens," Zelda teased. "Although, if it weren't for Bowser and Ganondorf, we wouldn't always have these stupid tangles in our perfect kingdoms."

"I know exactly what you mean. Who do they think they are? I guess you are the lucky one though, you aren't always getting kidnapped like I am." Peach joked.

"Haha, if either of us is the lucky one it's you silly!" Zelda retorted. "I wish it were me taken instead of the citizens and the triforce. Link would have me out of there in a flash and all would be well."

"No you are the lucky one!"

"No you are!"

After some playful argument, Peach ran to her bed in the room attached to the balcony, and grabbed a fluffy pink pillow.

"Wanna fight about it?" She said coyly.

"You're on."

They broke out in an exhausting battle of pillows and feathers flying all over the place, landing hit after hit on each other. Zelda smacked Peach on the head and her crown hit the ground, but that did not stall their battle. Peach jumped at Zelda, with her pillow in hand, and arms above her head screaming random giberish. She knocked Zelda over and landed on top of her and they soon lay side by side on the ground panting for air.

"Haha...that was...entertaining," Zelda said trying to catch her breath. "I need to...do this more...at home, haha."

"Do you have...any fun at your...castle Zelda? I thought you were...very proper and full of etiquette." Peach laughed.

"Yeah, but it's times like this when I'm with my friends that I don't need to worry about anything, because the castle can't bother me with duties when I'm away."

"I see. I'm so glad we had the chance to hangout today Zelda, you are so much fun when you aren't being serious." She chuckled. "What should we do now? Because you showed up late, it's already past 6:00."

"Yeah I'm sorry about that. Is anyone else free today?" Zelda asked curiously seeking more company.

"Well I'm pretty sure everyone is busy doing something or other, that's why I called you." She chuckled. "Not that you are my last choice, but you are at the bottom of my contacts list on my phone." She blushed.

"No that's fine, I get it, haha."

They lay quietly for about an hour and a half and had food delivered to them up in Peach's room when suddenly it was getting dark outside.

"Look Zelda! A falling star!" Peach pointed out of the window of the balcony.

Zelda, surprised at how energetic Peach always is, said, "It's so pretty isn't it. But wait, it is coming straight at us!"

The two princesses hopped behind Peach's bed and the star crashed on the balcony sending Rosalina through the doors, landing on the bed.

"Wooo! That is some fun stuff!" Rosalina said while laughing.

"Rosalina?" The two princesses said in unison. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I found a star that was falling right past my observatory heading straight for your castle, so as soon as it past my little floating island, I hopped on and hoped to pay you a visit. Oh hello Zelda." She laughed.

"That's funny," Zelda said, "We were just thinking of people that we could invite over to join our company, haha. I guess your star showed up right on time."

"No kidding!" Peach said with excitement. "Some people say three is a crowd, but I think that right now, three is the perfect number."

"The thing is, my teleporter back home will only be repaired tomorrow so is it ok if I spend the night?" Rosalina inquired.

"Yeah sure, do you want to spend the night as well Zelda?" Peach asked politely.

"Why not? Link can hold up for a whole night without me right?" She chuckled. "So now that we have three girls here, what do you two want to do?"

"Well," said Rosalina, "It is already dark out so we have about three hours before normal bed time, and you can do a lot of things in three hours you know." She said with a wink.

"Haha," Peach laughed, "but if we can't think of anything to do than there will be a lot that we AREN'T doing for three hours."

"How about we play truth or dare?" Zelda suggested. "I haven't had a girls night in so long, we have to do it! We are all girls so there are no secrets that can come between us alright? What do you say?"

"I'm in!" Rosalina immediately responded.

"Same here. This is gonna be so much fun!" Peach said excitedly.

The three princesses got dressed in their favourite pjs and sat on Peach's bed in a circle. Peach called one of her toadstool guards into the room and she told him not to come in without knocking until tomorrow afternoon so that they wouldn't hear any truths, see any dares, or walk in on them while they slept later.

"So Zelda," Rosalina directed, "would you like to go first? It was your idea after all. Truth or dare?"

"Hmmm, I choose truth."

"Alright. What is the latest book you've been reading? I know you are a bit of a bookworm."

Zelda blushed, because she knew it was her erotic story series, "Uh...uhm..."

"Oh? Is it something secret?" Peach asked suspiciously. "What is it Zelda, now we know you are hiding something."

"It's nothing, it's just a bo-"

"Don't lie little princess, you HAVE to tell us!" Rosalina chuckled. "We are all going to be one-hundred percent honest tonight ok?"

Zelda cleared her throat, and being red as a tomato, she quietly uttered under her muffled breaths, "Hylian Erotica..."

Peach and Rosalina looked from her red face to each others faces and burst out laughing.

"No way!" Peach laughed. "I would never have thought you would be reading something like that! Haha!"

Zelda regained her colour and said, "I guess you could say I like to have my fun," she giggled still red and embarrassed. Trying to change the subject she said, "Ok who's turn is it now?"

"Well I believe it would be Rosalina's turn," Peach said. "Truth or dare?"

"I'll say truth."

"Ok. Who do you like?"

"Haha, how did I know that it would come to this? That's the most basic question in the book!" Zelda pointed out.

"Well it had to be done. So who is it?"

Rosalina turned bright red. She knew she had feelings for someone, but she thought if she said that then they would get make fun of her. So she simply said, "I'll pass on this one."

"What? Is that even allowed?" asked Zelda, still curious to know the answer.

"Well yeah it is, but there needs to be a penalty of some sort for every time someone says pass." Peach said intelligently.

"Hmmm, how about we take off just one article of clothing at a time?" Zelda suggested. "We are all girls, plus that will give us more motivation to do dares or answer truths, haha."

"Sure, that sounds fine. Is that ok with you Rosalina?" Peach asked.

"Yeah I guess," she giggled and removed her slippers. "It's your turn now Peach, truth or dare?"

"Hey!" Zelda shouted, "It's my turn to ask silly! So Peach, truth or dare? Haha."

"Hmm, we haven't done a dare yet, I'll say dare." Peach said cautiously.

"I dare you to kiss Rosalina on the lips, haha." Zelda said thinking she wouldn't do it.

Peach sat in front of Rosalina much to their surprise and gave Rosalina's lips a little kiss.

"Been reading too many books recently, huh Zelda," Peach teased as Zelda turned red.

"Whatever, someone ask me truth or dare."

The game proceeded like this until all of the pjs were on the floor and all of them were only clothed in their bras and panties. They were all thinking of dares or truth questions that would make the others remove more clothing, and if they didn't, they were out of the game.

"Truth or dare Zelda?" Rosalina asked thinking that her next question would disqualify Zelda.

"Dare," Zelda said.

"I dare you to flash me and Peachy," she said slyly with a wink. "Either way you will be showing what's under your bra to us or you are disqualified." She giggled to herself.

"Well..." Zelda said as she turned red. "I cannot afford to lose this game," she winked and pulled her C cups out of her bra fully exposed to both Peach and Rosalina. They were both speechless.

"I didn't think you would..."

"Truth or dare Rosalina," Peach giggled.

"Truth please," Rosalina said, still shocked from the previous action.

"If you do have feelings for someone, are they a boy or a girl?" Peach said with a quiet girly giggle.

I don't want to remove my bra, and I don't want to get disqualified and lose the game. Rosalina thought to herself. Well here goes nothing. "I like women," she said strongly. "I have liked women for a long time and I don't see anything wrong with it."

Peach clapped, "I'm so glad you are so honest Rosalina!"

"Me too," Zelda put out, "without honest, what fun is this game?"

Zelda asked Peach, "Truth or dare princess?"

"Truth," she said, afraid of what they might dare her to do.

Before Zelda asked a question, Rosalina said, "I gotta go to the washroom guys, I'll be back, play without me until my turn ok?"

"Ok," the others said together.

Zelda continued, "Have you, you know, 'done it' with Mario yet?"

Peach turned a very bright shade of red, "No, no I haven't," she uttered, "I don't know when is the right time, and to be honest, I'm afraid he won't want to do it if I ask him, and what if I don't even please him? What will he think of me?"

Zelda said, "Well, I've done it with Link like a bazillion times! It's not really that hard you know, just do what your body knows you wanna do." She winked at the nervous princess in pink.

Peach got on all fours and said quietly in Zelda's ear, "I know this is going to sound really weird Zelda, but..."

"What is it?"

"Could you maybe...oh nevermind." Peach said feeling silly.

"No, tell me." Zelda said. "I won't laugh."

Peach whispered quietly in Zelda's ear, "Could you show me?"

At the request, Zelda turned very red. She wasn't exactly embarrassed, she was just wide-eyed and amazed that the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom could even think of something this out of the ordinary.

"Peach, are you-"

"I'm not lesbian." Peach spat out quickly. "I'm just...not exactly straight, and as much as I love Mario, I can't think of how, you know, 'doing it' with a guy would be pleasureable. I just thought that girls know what girls want you know?" She sat back down from her all fours position, "I'm sorry, I know it was a ridiculous requ-"

"No," Zelda blurted out, "no Peach, it's not ridiculous, I was just surprised is all. Do you really want me to show you? Because I can if you are that interested."

Peach sat back and thought for a second before saying with an energetic smile, "Let's do this thing."

Oh man, Rosalina thought to herself in the washroom, those two are so very attractive in their underwear! If I had stayed any longer to enjoy the view they might have noticed how wet I am through my panties! *sigh* being a lesbian isn't always so great.

Rosalina heard something coming from the other room and figured they had found something else to do while waiting and would be doing it for some time.

I have some time to myself now, maybe I should wipe up so I don't wet my panties.

She grabbed some toilet paper and pulled her panties down. The feeling of panties being pulled off of her legs made her almost gasp in excitement. She got them all the way down and realized she was wetter than rain!

Oh my goodness! I didn't realize just how turned on I was by those two bouncing on the bed with their boobs almost pouring out of their bras! I had better wipe this up quick.

She swiped the folded toilet paper between her two soft lower lips cleaning up all of her sticky juice. But this feeling of being touched made her all the more curious. She continued to wipe herself. She wiped inbetween her lips some more, making herself moan in pleasure, and then she wiped over her clit. She flicked her clit a few times with the toilet paper before getting off of the toilet and laying on the ground. She started by rubbing her clit and inserting two fingers into her soft, open lips pushing them in and out of herself causing her to moan in excitement. She slowly started to move faster and faster until she almost screamed, but put her hand over her mouth to muffle the sound. After her scream of delight, she squirted her juices over the towel on the ground a few times. She lay there with only a bra and no panties for a few minutes.

Whew! That was amazing! I should probably get back to Peach and Zelda though, I don't want to keep them waiting for me any longer.

Rosalina got up, cleaned her mess, wiped herself dry, and proceeded to walk back to Peach's bedroom.

Zelda accepted Peach's invitation and stood beside the bed and told Peach to lay down on the bed. She did as she was told, and Zelda spread Peach's legs and then sat between them.

"You're still sure you wanna do this?" Zelda politely inquired.

"Yes Zelda, I need to have this kind of experience or else, what kind of woman am I?" She joked.

Zelda slid Peach's panties off of her creamy white, smooth, soft, clean shaven legs and ran her hands back up them to her vaginal area. She teased her hands around her sweet, soft lips and moved her head up to Peach's breasts. She was a C cup which made it easier for Zelda to take her bra off. She slid her hands over Peach's already throbbing clit and she sucked one of her nipples and fondled her other breast with her other hand.

"Zelda, this feels...so...so good." Peach squealed.

"I know princess, lay back and enjoy the ride," Zelda winked.

She pushed two fingers inside of Peach's virgin lips and continued to make out with her left breast and she made Peach suck on her fingers. Peach made an audible gasp when Zelda moved her head down to her wet lips. Zelda ran her tongue through the dripping pussy lips, parting them and sucking her juice up. She did this for a while, sometime sticking her tongue into the princess's soft mound, and sometimes flicking the clit with her tongue. She soon moved one hand down to Peach's rear and pushed one finger in and out until she could fit two in. Peach moaned loudly and started fondling her own breasts. Zelda pushed three fingers into Peach's beautiful womanhood and started furociously slapping Peach's clit with her tongue, making the moans more than audible. Peach covered her mouth as she reached her first ever orgasm. Zelda sat back and grinded her pussy against Peach's making their clits collide often and helping them both achieve full climax. As soon as you could snap your fingers, Zelda and Peach reached orgasm simultaneously, squirting into each others pussies, sharing their beautiful juice with each others bodies. Zelda and Peach laid side by side trying to catch their breath when Peach started to talk.

"Zelda...thank you...so very much," Peach kissed Zelda.

"You're welcome princess...I should be...thanking you! You were...amazing for your first time!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Thank you. It felt amazing."

The door started to creak open quietly and Rosalina popped her head in through the crack in the door.

"Hey gals!" She shouted to them from across the room, not seeing that they were completely naked.

"Hey Rosalina." Peach said. "You just missed the most amazing time."

Rosalina walked up to the bed and saw the two exposed princesses.

"You girls didn't. Did you really?" She looked at the wet bed sheets and knew what they did while she was gone.

Zelda and Peach sat up completely naked with breasts bouncing about and they noticed that they had aroused the poor left out princess. They could see drips soaking though her panties and running down her legs.

"He Rosalina," Peach whispered, "can we help you?"

Rosalina knew that she was being suggestive and ripped off her bra and panties and hopped on the bed on top of Zelda. Zelda and Rosalina started making out hardcore as they groped each others breasts and Peach sat between the two pairs of parted legs and started fingering Zelda's vagina and ass as she licked the dripping Rosalina. They both started to moan and Peach only licked faster and faster on Rosalina's clit, rubbing faster in and out of both of Zelda's holes. They both screamed in delight as they reached their climax and Peach fit her pussy to grind against Rosalinas with Zelda on the bottom as they all came together in glorious symphony.

Now the three princesses all lay on the bed, completely exhausted and wondering why they hadn't done this before.

"Girls, we need to...hangout more often," Peach offered, panting.

"I agree, I'm in," Zelda stated.

"You can count me in to girls," said Rosalina, happy that her friends had found the other side of their sexual tendencies.

"So if you are both as tired as I am then we should probably get some sleep huh?" Peach suggested.

"Yes, I think so," said Zelda. "But only if we can all sleep close enough to feel each other against ourselves." Zelda said with a wink.

"Of course!" The other two said together.

(Author Notes)

This is my first ever story of anything. I have read a lot of stuff (sexual and not) but this is the first I have ever written. If you liked it then good. If you didn't like it, please tell me what I should do differently, constructive criticism is always good. I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
